Por tu sonrisa
by sheakspare.girl
Summary: Nadia pasará un año lleno de bromas, la vida estudiantil, la amistad, el odio, el primer amor... Y el fatal descubrimiento de que el lobo no es tan feroz como te lo pintan. Una historia más que apolla la teoria de que los polos opuestos se atraen.


Otro verano más que pasaba, lo cual quería decir que otro año en el internado Medianoche se acercaba pensó Nadia.  
Nadia era una chica rubia, entre un color cenizo y dorado, que no llegaba al platino, tenia unos grandes ojos verdes en los cuales se podían distinguir destellos amarillos y tenia alguna que otra peca mal esparcida por su rostro.

Media 1,67 así que era más bien alta, y era algo blanca de piel. No se quejaba, podría ver a sus amigos los cuales ese verano no habia visto  
y echaba mucho de menos, pero por otra parte odiaba separarse de su familia, odiaba estudiar y odiaba tener que ver a cierta gente que le  
hacia la vida imposible. El barullo que había en la estación de tren la saco de sus pensamientos, no podía dejar que se le escapara el tren  
como ya otras veces le había pasado. El internado estaba en Irlanda, su madre la había acompañado nada más que hasta el aeropuerto  
y había echo un viaje de horas hasta allí, sola. Observaba a la gente corretear por la estación y abrazar a sus amigos, veía muchos rostros conocidos y otros no tanto que supuso que serian alumnos nuevos. Alguien le dio un empujón al pasar y casi perdió el equilibrio.  
-Vaya haber si miramos por donde vamos, paliducha! - le gritó un chico de ojos grises, haciendo una mueca de asco mientras pasaba de largo  
sin ni siquiera mirarla. Nadia rodó los ojos, ni siquiera habían llegado al internado y ya se estaban peleando. Aquel chico con los ojos tan peculiares era Alex, rubio, alto, cuerpo atlético y ojos grises. El terror de las nenas, pensó con fastidio Nadia viendo como por donde acababa  
de pasar el chico pasaban un grupo de chicas de todas las edades, siguiéndolo como locas. Nunca se habían llevado bien, desde que se conocieron, eran demasiado diferentes. Alguien la abrazó sacándola nuevamente de sus pensamientos. Se giró y se encontró con  
la tranquila y serena Nera, mientras que unos pasos más atrás se encontraba Alice. Nera era como ella de alta, castaña, y unos ojos grandes  
y avellanados, mientras que Alice les sacaba un par de cabezas a ambas, era muy morena de piel, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro,  
los ojos marrones y las miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.  
-Que tal las vacaciones? - preguntó, mientras la abrazaba también.  
-Bien, os he echado de menos chicas - se quejaba Nadia, contenta de verlas de nuevo.  
-Nosotras también - sonrió Nera.  
-Es verdad, te hemos echado de menos y al viaje! que no se te olvide el viaje - dijo Alice poniendo expresión soñadora.  
-Si si no me olvido! - rió - yo creo que ha echado más de menos el viaje de este año que a nosotras - susurró con aire confidente divertida.  
-Vamos subiendo al tren?  
-Genial y de mi si os olvidáis? que os vais a ir sin saludar a vuestro mejor amigo? - preguntó una voz masculina.  
Las tres se giraron para encontrarse con un moreno de ojos azules oscuros que las miraba con una sonrisa reprobatoria.  
Les costó menos de dos segundos reconocerlo.  
-ADAM! - gritaron abrazando al chico, que por poco muere asfixiado.  
-Vale vale - intentaba quitárselas de enzima - ya se que me queréis.  
Nera lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y el le sonrió mientras pellizcaba una de sus mejillas y con la otra mano libre acercaba  
a Nadia y Alice que caminaban cerca de ellos, mientras subían al tren.  
-Os he echado de menos - dijo el chico cuando ya estaban sentados y habían dejado las maletas acomodadas.  
-Y nosotras! que tal por España? - preguntó Nera.  
-Genial, es un sitio maravilloso, y la gente muy simpática - comentó el chico mientras miraba por la ventana.  
-Y no has conocido a ninguna española? - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa Alice rodando los ojos significativamente.  
-No - contestó serio de golpe Adam.  
-No? y dime Adam... donde ha ido Lena de vacaciones? - dijo Nadia mirando fijamente a su amigo, que le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
Lena era una chica muy morena de piel, con el pelo negro, y unos ojos marrones tan bonitos como su sonrisa.  
Había estado saliendo con Adam, pero unos meses antes de terminar el curso lo habían dejado y nadie sabia por que, excepto Nadia  
que parecia que sabia algo y bombardeaba al chico con indirectas.  
-Si todavía le quieres por que no se lo dices Adam? - preguntó de nuevo ganandose una patada piadosa en la espinilla.  
-Eh, ya empezamos con las agresiones? tiene razón - salio en su defensa Nera mientras se encogía de hombros.  
-Es mucho más difícil que eso - se justificó Adam - y a vosotras? que tal las vacaciones? - preguntó canviando de tema.  
-Bien, le françe est trés jolie! - dijo Nera con acento francés haciendo reír a Nadia.  
-Alice?  
-Genial, hacia mucha calor pero las playas de Túnez son increíbles, tenéis que verlas...  
aunque me hubiera gustado acercarme a Egipto - comentó con aire ausente.  
-Y tu Nadia?  
-Bien, estuve con la familia en el pueblo de mi abuelo donde solía veranear de pequeña - dijo mientrás sacaba un par de galletas de su mochila.  
-Bien - asintió con tono diplomático - y que tal con Alex?  
Alice y Nera se callaron observando a Nadia, que había dejado de intentar abrir el paquete para mirar con la ceja alzada a su amigo.  
-Que? no esta de más preguntar! es raro que no os hayáis matado ya! - dijo haciendo reír a Nera y Alice.  
-Como quieres que vaya? no tengo palabras para ese hijo de ptsdjskda - empezó a quejarse enfadada metiéndose una galleta en la boca.  
-Vale mejor olvidalo, no quiero tirarme otra tarde entera escuchando todos los calificativos ofensivos que tienes guardados para él - dijo Alice cortándola y robándole una galleta.

* * *

**Bueno aqui va el primer capitulo de " Por tu sonrisa ".  
Esta historia la empezé una tarde de verano en la que me sentia frustrada  
y como no, el mejor metodo para desahogarme y sacar algo productivo, escribir.  
Este pequeño hijo mio ha pasado de ser un pasatiempo a un projecto que espero que tenga buenos resultados  
iré subiendo capitulos conforme tenga tiempo y vaya viendo la reacción de los lectores hacia la historia.  
Espero que os guste! Besitos, :)**


End file.
